


生

by MiyaDe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaDe/pseuds/MiyaDe
Summary: Seijuurou sering berpikir dunianya hanya akan selalu berputar diantara dua orang.





	生

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh kisah ini dipersembahkan untuk teman-teman terbaik yang tiada lelah mencintai AkaKise.
> 
> You know who you are, lovelies~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. 

Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil dari proses penulisan cerita fiksi ini. 

 

Warning(s): Alternate Universe. Possible OOC-ness and typo(s). Original characters. (oh, and possibly pregnancy references errors (?)) 

 

 

 

 

Telinga Seijuurou kecil sering diperdengarkan cerita-cerita dimana dahulu kala saat perang masih berlangsung, banyak orang terpisahkan dari orang-orang yang mereka kasihi. Bagaimana dahulu kala adalah masa yang sulit untuk tetap berada didekat orang-orang terkasih. Kakeknya mengatakan seorang Ibu terutama adalah sosok yang paling penting dalam kehidupan seseorang. Karena itu kakeknya selalu mengingatkan kepadanya kalau Ia harus menjadi seseorang yang selalu melindungi Ibundanya, sedini mungkin dan terutama kelak suatu saat nanti tatkala ia beranjak dewasa. 

Namun selalu ada orang lain dalam benak Seijuurou saat Ia mendengarkan tuturan kakeknya tentang bagaimana Ia harus menjadi seorang pelindung bagi Ibundanya.

Seijuurou sering berpikir dunianya hanya akan selalu berputar diantara dua orang. Ia pikir kebahagiaannya semata-mata terletak pada saat tawa mereka berdua memenuhi hari-harinya. Dimana Ia dengan polosnya berpikir bahwa kedua orang inilah yang akan selalu menjadi sumber cahaya hidupnya.

“Sei!” Seru Kise Saaya seraya menangkup Seijuurou ke dalam dekapannya.

Anak berumur lima tahun itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, tetapi matanya tertuju kepada sesosok wanita yang melangkah dengan anggun memasuki ruangan.

“Saaya-chan, Sei-kun nanti sesak napas loh,”  Suara lembut itu menegur.

Dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi paras cantiknya yang berseri, dan rambut pirang halus yang selalu membingkai wajahnya, Kise Aya menyatakan kehadirannya. Kemudian Akashi Shiori, Ibunda Seijuurou, bangkit dari duduknya menyambut kedatangan Aya,tangannya langsung merangkul hangat sang sahabat.

Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya kepada Seijuurou, Saaya malah dengan antusias mengguncang tubuh kecil Seijuurou.

“Sei-chan! Sei-chan! Dengar!” kata Saaya, “aku mau punya dedek baru loh!”

Terdengar pekik pelan napas yang tertahan dari Shiori, Ia lantas langsung memeluk erat Aya.

“Aya! Selamat!”

Senyum lebar berkembang diantara dua sahabat itu. 

“Mudah-mudahan kali ini laki-laki ya!” Shiori menyampaikan pengharapan yang ia tahu telah menjadi impian Aya bahkan semenjak mereka masih gadis. Beruntung bagi Shiori, ia lebih dahulu dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. 

Aya tersipu malu diingatkan akan harapannya yang tampak egois. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur dengan kehadiran dua malaikat yang telah menghiasi hidupnya tujuh tahun belakangan. Tetapi sepertinya sulit baginya untuk tidak serakah dan berharap akan kesempurnaan dengan keberadaan anak lelaki yang akan melengkapi hidupnya. 

Sementara Seijuurou dibuat heran diantara kegembiraan yang memenuhi ruangan itu, untuk beberapa detik ia hanya bisa terdiam dalam pelukan gadis kecil yang mendekapnya erat. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa bahwa apa yang terjadi selanjutnya akan membawa lebih banyak kesulitan daripada kebahagiaan.

“Tapi nanti Aya sakit.”

Kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Seijuurou menghentikan aliran tawa dari kedua orang dewasa yang mendengarnya.

“Eh?”

Saaya menghentikan guncangannya pada Seijuurou dan melepaskan pelukannya, bertanya-tanya.

“Sakit?” tanya Saaya. Ia mendongak kepada kedua orang dewasa yang berada di ruangan meminta penjelasan. 

Namun seutas senyum seketika langsung mengantikan raut terkejut Aya. Ia melirik ke arah Shiori yang juga sudah memasang senyum penuh pengertian. Aya tahu betul bagaimana edukasi di keluarga besar Akashi diterapkan. Ia adalah sahabat Shiori sedari kecil, ia ingat bagaimana dulu Shiori selalu beberapa langkah lebih depan dalam pengetahuannya daripada orang lain. Jadi kalau saat ini anak semata wayang sahabatnya yang kelak akan memimpin dinasti Akashi dihadapannya mengkritisi kenyataan akan beratnya beban seorang wanita dalam masa kehamilannya, Aya seharusnya tidak heran. 

Dalam masa kehamilan sebelumnya, Seijuurou masih teramat kecil untuk bisa mengerti masalah ini, tetapi anak satu itu selalu berhasil membawa banyak tawa dan kejutan ke dalam hidup Aya. Walau satu kali, Aya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Seijuurou pertama kali tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya ‘Aya’, tanpa honorifik, bukannya Obaa-san yang selalu ia pakai untuk memanggil Kise Aya. Bahkan Shiori yang saat itu berada di dekat mereka sampai tidak bisa mengontrol gelak tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Aya yang terlalu kaget akibat ulah anaknya itu. Mulai saat itu, Aya tahu anak manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri ini akan selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan menggembirakan yang tidak akan ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya ke kehidupannya. Untuk itu, kali ini Aya sangat menantikan kebahagiaan apalagi yang akan Seijuurou berikan kepadanya, dan juga kepada benih kehidupan yang saat ini berkembang dalam janinnya. 

Aya berjalan mendekati Seijuurou dan merendahkan diri mensejajarkan tingkat matanya dengan Seijuurou. 

“Sei-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Aya akan baik-baik saja,” kata Aya. Menawarkan senyum yang dibalas raut keraguan yang masih kentara di wajah Seijuurou. Jelas masih tidak yakin.

“Seijuurou tahu? Aya sudah menunggu-nunggu masa ini untuk datang lagi. Walaupun banyak rintangan yang akan Aya hadapi nantinya, tetapi Aya juga tahu apa yang menanti Aya diujung sana nanti. Mungkin saat ini Aya tidak bisa meyakinkan Seijuurou, tapi nanti pada waktunya Seijuurou akan lihat sendiri.”

Masih dengan kerut yang dalam terbentuk diantara kedua alisnya, Seijuurou menatap Aya. Aya tidak bisa menahan tawa yang menyelinap keluar dari bibirnya. “Lagipula, Sei-kun…”

Lalu Aya menangkupkan tangannya di telinga Seijuurou, mendekatkan bibirnya dan dengan suara yang lembut membisikkan sesuatu ke bocah berumur lima tahun itu.

Dari kejauhan, Shiori memperhatikan raut wajah sang anak. Raut yang perlahan berubah menampilkan ekspresi yang jarang sekali tampak pada wajah Akashi Seijuurou sebelumnya. Shiori pun tergelitik. Anaknya memang benar-benar manis. 

 

* * *

Disertai rasa gelisah dan keraguan yang sering kali singgah dipikirannya, Seijuurou memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana perkembangan Aya. Sering kali setelah menyelesaikan kelas privatnya, ia akan meminta izin kepada Ayah dan Ibundanya untuk pergi mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kise. 

“Sei bahkan sudah posesif sebelum anak itu lahir,” suatu siang Shiori berkomentar dengan gurau tersirat kental di suaranya. 

Pernyataan Shiori memancing tawa keluar dari sahabatnya. “Setidaknya aku lega mengetahui kalau ada seseorang yang akan melindungi anak ini kelak,” kata Aya. 

Kedua alis Seijuurou malah merapat saat mendengar perkataan Aya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Aya, bukan orang lain. 

“Tetapi-” sanggahan yang ingin Seijuurou lontarkan gagal terucap saat Aya tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit dan memegang perutnya.

Shiori yang duduk disampingnya mengelus pelan punggung Aya. “Tidak apa-apa?”

“Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sepertinya dia tidak suka kalau kita menggodanya,” kata Aya meringis sambil mengelus pelan perutnya. 

Seijuurou tidak suka melihat raut wajah Aya yang berkerut menahan sakit. Ia mendekat ke arah nyonya besar Kise yang duduk sedikit membungkung di sofa, tetapi tidak tahu harus bertindak apa. Untuk beberapa lama Seijuurou hanya bisa memandang perut Aya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. 

“Sei-kun?” Shiori mendongak saat menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou di dekatnya. “Sei-kun, kemari.” 

Satu tangan Shiori yang bebas menjangkau tangan kecil Seijuurou dan menarik anak itu mendekat.

Perlahan, tangan mungil Seijuurou diambil dan diletakkan di atas perut Aya yang sudah membesar dalam masa kehamilannya yang sudah berjalan enam bulan. Seijuurou yang lantas sedikit tersentak saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan perut Aya membuat Shiori terkekeh geli. Reaksi anaknya setiap kali diminta menyentuh perut Aya memang menggemaskan. Shiori tahu kalo janin yang sudah berkembang hampir dua puluh empat minggu itu selalu merespon dengan tendangan kecil dan Seijuurou khawatir jika tendangan kecil itu menyakiti Aya, karena itu Seijuurou selalu ragu-ragu jika diminta menyentuh perut Aya. 

“Ya ampun, bagaimana ini, Shiori?” Aya tiba-tiba berbisik, membuat Shiori langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sahabatnya.

“Ada apa, Aya? Sakitnya semakin parah?”

Aya tertawa kecil mendengar respon panik Shiori dan melihat Seijuurou yang terlihat kebingungan, ia lalu menggelengkan kepala. “Bukan,” Aya memulai, senyum mengembang diwajahnya. “Sepertinya aku harus meminta Seijuurou untuk menginap disini mulai hari ini.”

Dahi Seijuurou berkerut tajam. Bukannya ia keberatan menginap di kediaman keluarga Kise. Hanya saja, yang biasanya mengajak menginap adalah Saaya atau Sachi, bukan Aya. 

“Ada apa memangnya?” Shiori menanggapi dengan tenang, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Aya. Masih menimbang apakah sahabatnya sedang bercanda atau tidak. 

“Ini fakta yang baru saja kusadari. Aneh. Karena itu awalnya aku tidak yakin. Semenjak aku bisa merasakan gerakan dari dalam, hampir setiap saat anak ini selalu antusias. Terkadang sampai-sampai aku lelah dibuatnya. Tetapi saat aku bertemu kalian, gerakannya selalu lebih tenang. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau sepertinya tendangannya semakin menjadi setelah berpisah dari kalian,” kata Aya. Shiori mendengarkan dengan seksama, mengganguk kecil pada setiap kalimat yang Aya utarakan. Sementara itu Seijuurou, yang sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari atas perut Aya, malah semakin bingung dan sedikit kesal. 

“Tetapi, jika Seijuurou…,” Aya lalu menarik tangan kecil Seijuurou dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya sekali lagi, “berada di dekatku seperti ini, ia jadi sangat tenang sampai-sampai aku juga bisa jadi lebih rileks.”

Shiori tersenyum penuh pengertian dan ikut meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Aya yang menutupi tangan kecil Seijuurou. 

“Hee, jadi Sei-kun punya kekuatan menakjubkan seperti itu ya?” gurau Shiori. 

“Iya. Sei-kun memang ajaib, bukan?” Aya menimpali. 

“Aku tidak keberatan,” Seijuurou akhirnya angkat bicara, “aku tidak keberatan kalau menginap disini menemani Aya.”

Dengan ekspresi yang serius dan mantap Seijuurou mengucapkan itu. Sementara itu kedua orang dewasa yang menjahili anak polos itu malah susah payah menahan tawa. 

“Tapi, Sei-kun, kalau Sei-kun disini. Siapa yang menemani Ibunda di rumah?” kata Shiori. Masih ingin terus menggoda anaknya.“Lagipula, Aya-chan tidak bisa membuat sup tofu seenak Ibunda, loh.”

Seijuurou hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Ibundanya. Ia berpikir keras, terpecah antara ingin tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk menjaga Aya atau mengikuti Ibundanya pulang. Sungguh, menggoda Seijuurou itu terlalu menyenangkan. Aya sampai tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Shiori mengikuti tidak lama kemudian, ia lalu menarik Seijuurou ke dalam dekapannya. 

“Sei-kun, Ibunda dan Aya-chan hanya bercanda. Sei-kun terlalu menggemaskan sih,” kata Shiori sambil tertawa dan menghujani pipi Seijuurou yang sekarang dihiasi semburat kemerahan dengan ciuman. 

“Ibunda…”

Sulit bagi Aya untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah laku manis dan menggemaskan pasangan ibu dan anak didepannya saat ini, Aya benar-benar sangat bersyukur akan kehadiran mereka berdua yang telah memperindah hidupnya sampai saat ini. Sambil mengelus pelan perutnya, ia memanjatkan permohonan kecil dalam hati. Harapan akan kebahagiaan yang selalu mengiringi mereka sampai kapanpun jua. 

 

* * *

 

Dengan gelisah Seijuurou duduk diantara Ayah dan Ibundanya di sofa ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Kebencian akan kelemahan dirinya saat ini tidak terbendung. Ia ingin memastikan tidak ada yang menyakiti Aya saat ia tidak berada didekatnya. Ia ingin memastikan salah satu dari dua orang yang paling berharga baginya baik-baik saja. Saat Seijuurou menengadahkan kepalanya ingin bertanya kepada Ibundanya, ia mendapati Ibundanya yang sedang mengamatinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Ibundanya tersenyum lalu menarik Seijuurou untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya. 

“Ah, Ibunda masih ingin menjadi yang nomor satu dihati Sei,” Shiori berbisik pelan diatas rambut merah anak semata wayangnya.

Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan perkataan sang Ibunda. Mana mungkin posisi Ibundanya tergantikan. Tetapi entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Seijuurou merasa ia harus meminta maaf. 

“Maaf, Ibunda,” ucap Seijuurou. 

Lalu terdengar suara tangis bayi yang pecah. Seijuurou tidak dapat menjelaskan rasa apa bercampur aduk didalam dirinya saat mendengar suara itu pertama kalinya. Yang ia tahu, ada keinginan besar dalam dirinya ingin untuk segera mendekati sumber suara itu. 

Kemudian tidak lama, Kise Hiro memanggil kedua anak perempuannya untuk ikut dengannya. Saaya dan Sachi langsung berlari menuju Ayah mereka untuk melihat sang adik untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi Shiori tidak melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Seijuurou dan saat Seijuurou mendongakkan kepalanya, Ibundanya seperti berusaha menyembunyikan rasa rindu yang amat sangat.

“Kita tunggu sebentar ya,” Shiori mempererat pelukannya terhadap Seijuurou.

Dalam tiga puluh menit yang dilewatinya untuk menunggu, Seijuurou menahan diri untuk tidak segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ibundanya. Akhirnya, sang Ibunda membubuhkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala Seijuurou dan melonggarkan dekapannya.

Ibundanya lalu mengambil tangan Seijuurou dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah pintu. Perlahan, Shiori membuka pintu dan dibaliknya, tersingkaplah dunia yang sepenuhnya baru bagi Seijuurou.

Kise Hiro berdiri di samping tempat tidur, kedamaian tampak jelas menghiasi rupanya. Tawa-tawa kecil yang penuh antusiasme mengisi ruangan itu, mengelilingi Aya yang duduk bersandar di tengah tempat tidur. Ekspektasi Seijuurou untuk melihat raut kelelahan yang sarat akan sakit dari wajah seorang Kise Aya terpatahkan dengan tampilan sang wanita yang bahkan lebih bercahaya dari biasanya. Dengan senyuman kebahagiaan yang tampak sangat indah melukis wajahnya, Aya yang sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari apa yang berada didekapannya akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke arah Seijuurou.

“Seijuurou,” panggilnya lembut.

Sementara itu Seijuurou malah terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Tidak tahu harus bertindak apa. Dunianya yang Ia kira hanya akan berpusat kepada dua orang wanita yang sudah bersama dengannya semenjak ia lahir kini terguncang, tarikan yang sangat kuat mengalihkan pusatnya hanya kepada buntalan kecil yang saat ini berada di kehangatan dekapan seorang Kise Aya.

Sentuhan pelan dari belakang mendorong Seijuurou untuk melangkah. Saat Ia melihat ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata coklat Ibundanya, yang Ia terima adalah tatapan tulus yang mendorongnya untuk maju.

Dengan kedua kaki yang sedikit bergetar Seijuurou melangkah mendekat menuju Kise Aya. Semakin dekat, Ia bisa melihat sekelebat rambut pirang diantara kain berwarna biru yang berada di tangan Aya. Dan saat Seijuurou diizinkan untuk menaiki tempat tidur untuk melihat lebih dekat, yang menyapanya adalah pekik antusias seorang bayi dengan tangan yang menggapai ke udara seakan ia telah menunggu kedatangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tidak mampu memformasikan satu pikiran apapun ketika tangan kecil itu menggapai ke arahnya. Lalu, senyum dari gusi tanpa gigi yang menyapanya membuat Seijuuro semakin terperangah. Tidak ada lagi Ibundanya atau Aya dalam benaknya saat itu, yang ada hanya sosok mungil terbalut kain biru yang menatap kearahnya penuh keingintahuan.

Seijuurou pun meraih tangan mungil itu. Kehangatan yang sepenuhnya baru bagi Seijuurou seketika menjalar memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan. Tanpa sadar, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Aya yang melihat momen kecil berharga yang terjadi di depannya pun tidak bisa menahan ukiran sentimentil terbentuk di wajahnya.

“Ryouta,” Aya berkata pelan, suaranya bergetar menahan segala emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. "Namanya Kise Ryouta."

“Ryouta,” Seijuurou mengulanginya. Mencecap rasa kata itu untuk pertama kali di lidahnya. Dan yang Seijuurou tidak tahu saat itu adalah bagaimana satu sesap nama itu akan menjadi adiksi yang tidak akan pernah terpuaskan baginya.

 

 

 Fin. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Omake:

Kala Akashi Seijuurou berumur tujuh tahun, Ia menerima lamaran pertamanya. Dari bibir manis seorang Kise Saaya. Terdapat tangis yang pecah saat itu. Bukan dari kedua belah pihak yang terlibat, melainkan dari adik sang pelamar. Ryouta yang saat itu sedang bermain di atas karpet tidak jauh dari mereka tiba-tiba menangis meronta-ronta. 

“Eh? Ada apa, Ryou-chan? Sudah lapar ya?” tanya Aya yang memang kebetulan sedang menyiapkan makanan Ryouta. 

Seijuurou yang masih linglung disodorkan ‘lamaran’ itu pun langsung bereaksi cepat untuk menenangkan si pirang kecil yang tangisnya meledak-ledak tidak terkontrol. 

“Seicchi sama Ryouta!” anak itu berteriak kencang, seperti ingin seluruh dunia mendengarnya. “Bukan Neecchi!”

Boneka kelinci kesayangan yang sedang ia pegang ia tinggalkan begitu saja dan bergerak memeluk Seijuurou erat saat Seijuurou sudah berada di depannya. Ia melanjutkan tangisannya yang semakin keras sampai telinga Seijuurou rasanya sakit. Saaya yang melihat tangis adiknya pun entah kenapa ikut menangis. 

Seijuurou menghela napas pelan. “Ryouta,” ia berkata tegas sambil menepuk ringan kepala sang anak bungsu keluarga Kise. “Jangan menangis.”

Ryouta yang tangis dan ingusnya sudah membasahi pakaian Seijuurou, akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Seijuurou. Air mata yang masih keluar dari mata sembabnya membuat Seijuurou tidak nyaman. Walaupun Aya sering bercerita kalau Ryouta sering menangis jika Seijuurou tidak ada, Ryouta tidak sering menangis dihadapannya. Tetapi Seijuurou memang selalu tidak suka melihat Ryouta menangis. Jadi, Seijuuro memberikan senyumnya kepada Ryouta, yang ia tahu pasti akan selalu diikuti oleh anak berusia dua tahun itu. 

Dan saat senyum lebar akhirnya terbentuk pada wajah berantakan Ryouta, Seijuurou otomatis memberikan hadiah kecupan di dahi Ryouta. 

“Eh?”

Saaya yang melihat kejadian itu menangis semakin kencang, gadis mungil itu lantas berlari ke arah Shiori yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Shiori. “Bibi!! Kenapa malah Ryou-chan yang dicium Sei-chan!”

Shiori mencoba menenangkan tetapi Saaya menangis semakin kencang dan Nyonya besar keluarga Akashi itu pun kewalahan. 

Sementara itu, Aya yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sangat untuk Rei yang sudah pegang tanganku mulai dari proses terbentuknya cerita ini sampai proses finishing fic ini (pegangan tangan apa hoi?!)
> 
> Btw yang bingung sama judulnya itu kanji (生) bisa dibaca (Ki) yang artinya ‘pure’, dan (Sei) yang artinya ‘life’. Bisa juga dibentuk kata jadi (ikiteru) yang artinya hidup dan (umareru) yang artinya kelahiran. Sounds befitting for Seijuurou and Ryouta here, rite?
> 
> Anyway~
> 
> Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca.


End file.
